


Ukuchazwa

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuchazwa

UJaime wahlala eduze kombhede kaBrienne isikhathi eside ngemuva kokulala, ezibuza ukuthi kungani enqume ukumtshela konke. Wayeyigcine kuye iminyaka eminingi: ngisho noCersei wayengakaze ayithole yonke le ndaba kuye. URobert wayengenandaba nokuthi kungani uJaime eguqukele enkosini yakhe, wayefuna isiqiniseko nje sokuthi umhlane wakhe ngeke uyilandele inkemba yeKingslayer elandelayo. Futhi uNed Stark… kahle, uNed Stark mhlawumbe wayengeke awushintshe umbono wakhe noma ngabe wayelazi iqiniso. Ukuphela kwendlela uJaime ayengazihlenga ngayo emehlweni kaNed Stark kwakuyowela enkembeni yakhe.

Kulungile ke. Okungenani leyo mpisi endala engwevu yayisenyakatho manje, izahlulelo zayo kude nenkantolo. Angathanda uBrienne, nokho. Bobabili babenomqondo ofanayo wokuphakanyiswa nokuhlonishwa.

Mhlawumbe kufanele bamthumele igwababa. Ukuzwa eseBrienne uqobo kungadambisa noma yiluphi uboya obunamafutha, kucabanga ukuthi uStark wayelwe impi yokubeka amaBaratheons esihlalweni sobukhosi… futhi uma enza iphutha lokuza eningizimu namabutho akhe egameni likaStannis noma kunjalo, uJaime uzombuyisela ekhaya ngomsila phakathi kwemilenze yakhe. Umgcini weNyakatho akazange amesabe.

Akunasidingo sokukhathazeka ngalokho njengamanje, wazikhumbuza. Yize kunjalo, uTyrion ubesendleleni eya eWinterfell ukuyonikeza umfelandawonye nomndeni wasebukhosini omusha. Futhi mhlawumbe, lapho eseyinkosi, wayenganikela ngeCasterly Rock kuSansa Stark ngaphezu komfowabo omncane. Kwakuzomkhathaza impela uyise, kepha uJaime wayengakaze afune iDwala kwasekuqaleni. I-Tyrion yayizoyithanda kakhulu, futhi amaStark akakwazanga ukwenqaba indodakazi yabo esinye sezihlalo ezinamandla kakhulu eRealm. Ocebile, futhi.

Wabheka ehlombe lakhe kuBrienne. Ubuso bakhe babusithambile ebuthongweni, Ubuhlungu nokukhathazeka kuhambile ekukhulumeni kwakhe. Wayengemuhle, kepha nokho wafumana amehlo akhe edonsa amehlo kuye. Wayeqale nini ukumbona esenesibindi lapho, esikhundleni somlomo obanzi kakhulu? Imvelo yakhe evulekile, eqinile yamfiphaza kanjani ekhaleni lakhe elaphukile, emahlombe akhe amakhulu, ezinweleni zakhe ezimfishane? Ubuhle bakhe bamenza nini wafuna ukumvikela waze wahlukanisa umndeni wakhe?

Wagijimisa izandla zakhe ngezinwele zakhe ekhungathekile. Ngemuva kwalokho wakhwela ezinyaweni zakhe, wabhekisisa okokugcina kumkakhe, futhi washiya amagumbi weNkosi.

Izinsuku ezimbalwa ezalandela zadlula buthule, kodwa uJaime wenqaba ukuqeda unogada wakhe. UCersei akazange abekezele: omunye umzamo wokukhipha uBrienne womqhele uzofika maduze. Ngakho-ke uhlale eceleni komkakhe njengoba ehlangana noMkhandlu Omncane elalele izicelo. Ubhalelwe uNed Stark njengoba abekwenzile. Wayeseyalele nazo zonke izindlu zoMbuso oSikhombisa, ezinkulu nezincane, ukuthi zikhuphule izinqolobane zokudla okulondoloziwe. Umtshele ukuthi uzimisele ukuthi akekho umuntu ozolamba ebusika njengoba eyindlovukazi, yize ihlobo lalisenza ukuthi ntambama kube yisivivinyo eside nesishisayo.

Ukuzwa kwezinqumo zakhe ezinhle, ezihlonishwayo nokuphana kwakhe nabafakizicelo ngokushesha kwasakazeka kulo muzi nangale kwawo. Abancane bebesambiza ngeMaid yaseTarth, kepha yayiguqukile isuka embizeni ngomshado wabo ongenalutho baba isihloko esihle, esikhulunywa ngokuziqhenya nokumangala.

UJaime wayengathandabuzi ukuthi ukuthandwa ngumkakhe kwenza uCersei apoplectic.

Uma uBrienne ekhumbula ukuvuma kwakhe ngaseceleni kombhede wakhe, akazange akushaye mkhuba. Ukuphela kwenguquko ayibona yayingumehluko ngendlela ambheka ngayo. Wayebonakala ethambekele ekumlaleleni futhi, ekhumbula amazwi nemibono yakhe ngokucophelela ngisho noma beqhubeka nokuchitha isikhathi sabo esiningi bexabana. UJaime wayefuna ukuthi enze iphutha elingaphezulu ohlangothini lokuzivikela, kepha uBrienne wayezimisele ukuthi angaphili ngokwesaba. Futhi uma ayengesabi, izikhonzi zakhe bezizoba nazo.

Babedla isidlo sakusihlwa emakamelweni akhe futhi bephikisana ngembangela yokuthula kukaStannis okuxakile lapho iphepha limemezela uTywin Lannister. Wayengalazi igama lapho le ndoda ingena egumbini labo lokudlela langasese.

Ukubheka nje ubuso bakhe kukhiphe izinsimbi zengqondo ebuchosheni bukaJaime. Uyise wayeqabukela ezivumela ubumnandi bomsindo weqiniso, kepha alikho elinye igama lesisho sesiphepho ebusweni bukayise, noma iqhwa emehlweni akhe lapho ebheka eBrienne.

"Umusa wakho," esho ngomnsalo omfishane oqondile. "Nginezindaba ezimbi."

"Ubaba omuhle, ngicela uzenze ukhululekile etafuleni lethu bese wabelana nathi ngokudla," kuphendula uBrienne. Wayehlala ngokwejwayelekile ngokweqile noTywin. UJaime akazange amenze iphutha ngalokhu: uyise wayengeyena umuntu ezizwa ekhululekile naye. Inzalamizi yeLannister ayinakanga umuhle wayo futhi yabheka indodana yakhe.

"Rally the Gold Cloaks kanye namabutho," kusho yena. Inhliziyo kaJaime yagxuma esifubeni sakhe: isenzo ekugcineni! Ukuxhamazela ezungeza iRed Keep kwakumhambisa kancane mad.

"Stannis?" ebuza. UTywin wanikina ikhanda, umlomo wakhe ubukhali njengonqenqema lommese.

"Cersei."

UBrienne wadubula uJaime ukubukeka. "Kwenzenjani?" ebuza.

"Uphume kule nqaba ngaphambi kokusa namhlanje ekuseni. Ubuye noRenly Baratheon bagcina imfihlo ezinsukwini ezimbili ezedlule. Basho ukuthi bazocindezela isimangalo sakhe esihlalweni sobukhosi."

UJaime wenza umsindo ohlekisayo. "Yini abathi esihlalweni sobukhosi? Noma ngabe uRobert engazange asakaze amaBaratheons asele, usengumfowethu omncane kunabo bonke."

"Uyazi njengoba nathi senza ukuthi abantu ngeke bamvukele uStannis. Uthemba ukuthi bazomsukumela, ikakhulukazi njengoba enendlovukazi yakhe embhedeni wakhe."

"INdlovukazi Dowager yayingudadewabo omuhle. Impela ngeke babe abashadayo ngempela?" Kusho uBrienne. Amehlo kaTywin aphendukela kuye.

"AbakwaSecond Sheron banombono wokuthi inyunyana isemthethweni ngoba indodakazi yami ithi umshado wayo wangaphambilini awuzange uqedwe. Izwi lakhe lalinengekile. "Ngithe ngisayalela ukuba kusetshenziswe umngcwabo owenze umcimbi ukuthi uboshwe. Useziboshwa ulindele ukuqulwa kwecala njengoba sikhuluma."

"Bakuphi?" UJaime ubuze, engenandaba nemininingwane yesimo somshado kadadewabo. Okungenani wazitshela ukuthi akanandaba. Kube khona umunyu lapho, ndawo thile, kepha wawumbozwa kalula yisidingo esiphuthumayo.

"Asinaso isiqiniseko. Ngeke akwazi ukuya eSiphephelweni seStorm uma kulapho uStannis ebhekise khona. Kungenzeka ukuthi baya ngasentshonalanga, yize ngicabanga ukuthi noma ngubani uLannister bannermen uzovukela uCersei azi ukuthi ngilapha, esekela umbuso wamanje. Futhi wena, uGrace wakho, ungakwenza lokho kucace ngokwengeziwe ngokuthi ungibize ngesandla, ”kusho uBrienne. "UJon Arryn mdala futhi unamahloni. Angeke akusize ngalutho kulezi zikhathi. Ngaleso sikhathi amaBaratheons ahlela ukuthatha insimu ngakuwe, udinga umuntu onolwazi futhi onqumayo."

UJaime wayefuna ukuphikisana, kepha uthole amanye amathemba kaBrienne ngalesi sikhundla sokuba sincane. Mhlawumbe uSer Barriston, kepha wayengakaze ajabulele ipolitiki ephezulu, futhi uBrienne wayenemibono eminingi engeyakhe eyokuzijabulisa; wayengadingi sikhuthazo kulokho phambili. UNed Stark kungenzeka angavuseleli umzala wakhe esikhundleni sabafowethu, futhi akungabazeki ukuthi abakwaMartell babengajabule neze ukuthi abakwaLannista baphinde bashada emkhayeni obusayo. Lokho kushiye uMace Tyrell noma inkosi yakhe, futhi uMace Tyrell wayengeyena umphathi wepi owayekade enza lokho uTywin.

Wayezodinga umphathi wezempi onamava, lokho okuningi sekucacile. Noma uStannis engakwazi ukwenza amabutho, uRenly wayethandwa kakhulu ngamasosha kangangokuba angathola ithuba.

Yize kufanele ukuthi ucabanga emigqeni efanayo, isithunzi sakhanya ebusweni bukaBrienne. Impendulo yakhe kuphela ukuthi, "Ngizoyicabangela."

UTywin wayebukeka eduma kodwa wagcina umkhandlu wakhe. UJaime wayemxwayisile ukuthi uBrienne angaba nenkani kanjani uma ebuyiselwa ekhoneni.

"Kufanele ucabangele nokufaka umqhele kumyeni wakho. Imibuso izoduduzeka ngokuthola inkosi efanele esihlalweni sobukhosi."

"Uma kunjalo konke, nkosi yami uLannister?" UBrienne wamomotheka, kodwa kwakuyinto emfishane engenamfudumalo. Akazange ahlangane nokubuka kukaJaime, noma. Kuthule ukuthula kwehla igumbi ngamazwi akhe. Uma uBrienne ezwa amandla okungajabuli kukayise wakhe omuhle, akazange anikeze mkhondo. UTywin wabheka isikhashana eside sengathi angakuvikela lokhu kuxoshwa, wabe esemnika omunye umnsalo.

"Sizokhuluma kungekudala, Nomusa wakho. Jaime, izwi?" wathi, ekubeka kwacaca ukuthi lesi akusona isicelo. UJaime ubheke okokugcina eBrienne, wabe esukuma etafuleni walandela uyise ephuma egumbini lokudlela. Lapho nje bebodwa, uTywin wambamba ngengalo.

"Qeda umshado," esho ngezwi elingasho ukuthi kungabikho ngxabano. "Akumele kube khona ngisho umbono wokuthi awusiyo inkosi yakhe nomyeni wakhe osemthethweni. Kwenze ngaphambi kokugcotshwa kwakho."

"Uma ngine-coronation," kuphendula uJaime ngokukhulu ukucasuka. UBrienne wayengafuni ukuthi afake umqhele ekhanda, futhi wayengenaso isifiso sokugqoka esisodwa. Isandla sikaTywin siqine engalweni yakhe.

"Kwenze nje," wadonsa ihlombe, wabe esekhipha indodana yakhe washiya izindlu zasebukhosini.


End file.
